


Drabblethon! (23-28/08/2019)

by robs



Series: Drabble Events [28]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), ノラガミ | Noragami (Anime & Manga), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/robs
Summary: Cap.1: fem!Dazai/fem!ChuuyaCap.2: Matt/MelloCap.3: fem!Dazai/fem!ChuuyaCap.4: Yato/fem!Yukine





	1. fem!dazai/fem!chuuya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Qui](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443556) trovate la versione completa.

“Distruggerai il suo cuore, oltre al suo orgoglio, se continuerai così.”

Chuuya sbuffa una mezza risata nel sentire il commento divertito della sua ragazza, quando si avvicina alla balaustra insieme a Ryuu alla fine del giro di riscaldamento prima del loro programma corto per ascoltare le ultime raccomandazioni dei loro coach, e per una volta onestamente non se la sente neanche di ammonire Dazai per la sua stupida abitudine di tentare di rompere la sua concentrazione prima di una gara: almeno il risultato, oggi, è relativamente positivo – è da quando la federazione ha annunciato i nomi delle coppie concorrenti di questa parte della competizione che Chuuya ha sentito una fastidiosa tensione nel suo corpo, qualcosa di impossibile da ignorare ma che allo stesso tempo, per fortuna, non ha causato grossi problemi né a lei né a Ryuu durante gli allenamenti, e fino ad ora non aveva trovato il modo per liberarsene.

L'immagine che Dazai le ha appena messo in testa… be', pagherebbe oro per vedere Shirase completamente annientato dopo quello che le ha fatto passare con la sua brillante idea di piantarla in asso senza preavviso, di pugnalarla alle spalle in favore di Yuan a meno di un mese dalla loro prima competizione ufficiale. O, ancora meglio, per essere lei stessa a distruggere completamente quel pezzo di merda che ha consapevolmente messo a rischio il suo futuro senza darle la minima spiegazione a riguardo: il fatto che avesse dovuto dare forfait perché il suo partner l'aveva abbandonata così poco prima di una gara non aveva sicuramente giovato alla sua immagine, allora, e per una aspirante atleta ancora alla ricerca di uno sponsor serio era stato un colpo orribile. Aveva onestamente pensato di non potersi riprendere dall'umiliazione subita, e la comparsa nella sua vita di Dazai e, poco dopo, Ryuu era stato l'unico motivo per cui non aveva gettato la spugna – anche se, col senno di poi, si è resa conto che non avrebbe mai lasciato che le azioni di quell'imbecille rovinassero la sua vita in modo irreparabile: non è nel suo carattere lasciarsi abbattere così facilmente.

“Perché, quello stronzo ha un cuore?” chiede, retorica, quando Mori finisce di pomparli con le sue solite battute al limite dello sgradevole (una strategia che irrita da morire sia lei che Ryuu, ma che in qualche modo è anche terribilmente producente) e sottoponendosi per l'ennesima volta all'inutile tentativo di Kouyou di domare quella ciocca ribelle di capelli che non ne vuole sapere di rimanere nella pettinatura che hanno scelto per questo programma, guardando la sua ragazza con la coda dell'occhio e un sorriso affilato sulle labbra: Dazai non dovrebbe essere qui, ma ormai entrambi i loro team hanno capito che cercare di tenerla lontana da Chuuya prima di una competizione è una battaglia persa in partenza – e in ogni caso, dal momento che i risultati della coppia Nakahara-Akutagawa non sono danneggiati nonostante Dazai sia parte della competizione, nessuno ha insistito più di tanto per bandirla. “Non mi risulta.”


	2. matt/mello

Matt non avrebbe mai pensato di essere scelto per rappresentare il suo Paese alle Olimpiadi invernali, specialmente dopo lo scandalo che l'aveva travolto insieme a Mello quando la loro relazione era venuta a galla, ma era comunque incredibilmente felice che fosse successo nonostante la pressione che si sentiva addosso fosse onestamente terribile: il fatto che il medagliere dell'Irlanda ai Giochi olimpici invernali fosse vuoto, e che adesso il sogno di cambiare le cose fosse stato affidato a lui, era sicuramente un peso che qualche anno prima non avrebbe mai accettato di portare sulle spalle – non lo aveva dato a vedere, troppo abituato a nascondere così tante delle sue emozioni dietro a una maschera di annoiato menefreghismo, ma era stato veramente onorato di essere stato scelto per questo compito.

Era stata una fortuna che Mello sapesse perfettamente come si sentiva: il suo ragazzo aveva già partecipato ai Giochi per la Slovenia, sfidando mostri sacri del pattinaggio di figura individuale e guadagnandosi un ottimo quarto posto durante l'edizione a cui aveva preso parte, e conosceva bene sia l'euforia che l'ansia che essere un atleta olimpico di un Paese non troppo vittorioso porta con sé – ovviamente gli aveva telefonato non appena aveva saputo la notizia, quando Matt non aveva ancora del tutto compreso ciò che il suo team gli aveva comunicato, un po' per fargli i complimenti e festeggiare e un po' per prenderlo spudoratamente per il culo, perché la loro dinamica non è mai stata molto sdolcinata e perché ovviamente aveva capito fin da quando aveva accettato la chiamata che era ancora scioccato per la notizia.

Partecipare di persona alla cerimonia di apertura dei Giochi, invece che guardarla alla televisione, è stata una delle cose più emozionanti che abbia mai fatto nella sua vita: non è mai stato un tipo particolarmente patriottico, ma vedere la bandiera della sua Nazione sventolare orgogliosa durante la sfilata dei partecipanti gli aveva onestamente fatto venire un groppo in gola – più che comprensibile, pensa tutt'ora, ma anche terribilmente imbarazzante, ed era stata una fortuna che Mello fosse da tutt'altra parte in quel momento.

Quando salire sul secondo gradino del podio, dopo la finale dei 1000 metri di short track maschile, oltre all'euforia che l'ha invaso da quando ha superato il traguardo alle spalle di un singolo atleta non può che provare una certa rassegnazione: le sue lacrime di incredula gioia sono state riprese dalle telecamere di tutto il mondo e non può sperare che Mello non le veda mai – sarà impossibile sfuggire ai suoi amorevoli sfottò.

“Non ho mai visto una prestazione simile, da parte tua,” commenta infatti il suo ragazzo quando Matt si intrufola di nascosto nella sua camera, con un sorriso orgoglioso e strafottente sulla sua faccia da schiaffi – è palese che stia solo in parte parlando del risultato della sua gara.

“Non ho mai visto una prestazione simile, da parte tua,” lo scimmiotta qualche giorno più tardi, quando è un euforico Mello a intrufolarsi nella sua camera – perché il modo in cui il ragazzo ha praticamente allagato il palazzetto quando ha ricevuto la sua medaglia d'oro, la prima medaglia olimpica per la Slovenia nella sua disciplina… be', a quanto pare anche Mello non può trattenersi dal frignare come un bambino quando i suoi sogni si avverano.


	3. fem!dazai/fem!chuuya

Dazai non sa spiegarsi come abbia fatto a lasciarsi ingannare da Atsushi: è stata forse colpa della sua faccina innocente? O della sua – a quanto pare fasulla – incapacità di mentire? Oppure è _lei stessa_ che ha abbassato troppo la guardia quando si tratta della sua più recente compagna di squadra?

Ugh, essere rinchiusa in uno stanzino degli attrezzi insieme a Chuuya è come un incubo diventato realtà – anche considerando che la presenza dell'altra ragazza è decisamente sproporzionata alla sua statura minuta, e condividere uno spazio così ristretto proprio con lei è opprimente nonostante stiano facendo di tutto per mantenere più distanza possibile tra di loro. Oh, la sua vendetta sarà spietata quando riuscirà a togliersi da questa spiacevole situazione – e non sarà solo Atsushi a subirla, oh no, questa situazione è troppo bizzarra e ben pianificata perché non ci sia anche lo zampino di Kyouka.

“Ane-san sarà orgogliosa,” borbotta Chuuya a bassa voce, come se stesse provando a non farsi sentire – tentativo inutile in uno spazio così angusto, è impossibile non cogliere le sue parole considerando anche che il silenzio è rotto solamente dal suono lieve e regolare dei loro respiri. Dazai non può fare a meno di piegare le labbra in un minuscolo e pressoché invisibile sorriso, perché per quanto la prenda in giro affermando continuamente il contrario, Chuuya è brillante quasi quanto lei quando si tratta di risolvere misteri ed è evidentemente arrivata alla sua stessa conclusione: Kyouka è sicuramente invischiata nel complotto che le ha portate in questo stanzino, Atsushi non avrebbe il coraggio di ingannarle in questo modo senza avere qualcuno a coprirle le spalle.

Dazai è piuttosto sicura che anche Chuuya stia tramando vendetta contro la sua sorellina.

“Oh? E per quale motivo?” chiede, invece che dar voce ai suoi pensieri, usando quel tono vagamente canzonatorio che riesce sempre a irritare mortalmente l'altra ragazza – e il modo in cui Chuuya digrigna i denti mentre stringe a pugno le mani, come se si stesse trattenendo dal dargliele di santa ragione, fa allargare il suo sorriso quasi senza che se ne accorga.

Solo quasi, però, perché un attimo dopo che Chuuya alza gli occhi su di lei e nota la sua espressione – be', probabilmente l'Apocalisse si sta avvicinando, perché Chuuya _arrossisce_ nel vedere la piega delle sue labbra, e Dazai si sente come se avesse comunque ricevuto una botta in testa.

Oh.

Non era preparata a una rivelazione simile – pur avendoci inconsciamente sperato per mesi, sembra, se il modo in cui il suo cuore comincia a battere più forte e le sue guance si colorano di rosso in risposta è un buon indicatore – e a quanto pare Chuuya era nella sua stessa barca visto il modo in cui i suoi occhi si sgranano quando si rende conto dell'effetto che ha avuto.

_Oh_.

“Oi, Mackerel, smettila di sparare cazzate!”  
“Ma è la verità, Chuuya! Sono stata io a confessarmi per prima!”  
“Balle! Sei rimasta a fissarmi come un pesce lesso senza dire una parola per cinque minuti dopo che mi sono confessata!”  
“…e immagino che siano stati i cinque minuti più belli della tua vita, uh?”  
“Esatto! I cinque minuti più belli e indimenticabili della mia vita, almeno ho avuto una tregua dal tuo continuo farneticare.”

“Chuuya! Come puoi essere ancora così crudele con la tua ragazza!”

“Posso perché te lo meriti!”

“Non credo che il nostro piano abbia funzionato, Kyouka-chan,” geme Atsushi, accompagnato in sottofondo dal continuo battibeccare delle sue senpai e compagne di squadra – pensava che costringendole ad ammettere i loro sentimenti la situazione si sarebbe fatta meno insopportabile, ma a quanto pare la competitività tra le due pallavoliste non è dovuta solamente a _tensione sessuale irrisolta_, come la sua compagna aveva detto.

“Troveremo un modo,” è la risposta dell'altra ragazza, mentre con una risata negli occhi filma di soppiatto la scena per avere materiale con cui ricattarle in futuro – povera Atsushi, pensa senza sentirsi un briciolo in colpa, è ancora convinta che l'obiettivo del loro piano fosse quello di farle calmare un po'.


	4. yato/fem!yukine

Yukine solleva la sciarpa fino a coprirsi il naso, sicuramente arrossato dal freddo, mentre aspetta che Yato si liberi dalla folla delle sue fan urlanti ed esca finalmente dall'albergo in cui alloggia – in cui alloggiano entrambi, in realtà, ma Yukine ha imparato a camuffarsi per passare inosservata alle _sue_ fan urlanti, che per qualche motivo si aspettano che il suo abbigliamento non sia cambiato col passare degli anni e che ancora si comporti come una quindicenne perennemente furiosa col mondo.

È un'immagine che le sta stretta da un po' di tempo, ma che allo stesso tempo le è onestamente tornata utile più di una volta – come in questo momento, mentre aspetta che quell'egocentrico del suo ragazzo la raggiunga e nessuno dei passanti le rivolge una seconda occhiata, non riconoscendola come la campionessa mondiale in carica del pattinaggio di figura ma scambiandola invece per una ragazza qualsiasi.

Rotea gli occhi, perché sinceramente non può fare altrimenti, quando alle orecchie le arrivano le voci stridule e ipereccitate delle fan del suo ragazzo – più udibili, adesso, e probabilmente significa che Yato si è finalmente reso conto di essere in ritardo per il loro appuntamento, di averla lasciata ad aspettarlo da sola al gelo per fin troppo tempo, e che si stia avvicinando alle porte della hall per uscire. Prima di lasciare la sua camera gli ha mandato una fotografia perché la riconosca subito, nonostante il suo abbigliamento sia diverso dal solito, dal momento che essere visti insieme sarebbe assolutamente controproducente al suo camuffamento: hanno deciso di tenere la loro storia nascosta al pubblico, almeno per il momento, perché nessuno dei due ha intenzione di lasciare che le rispettive, brillanti carriere siano messe in ombra dal gossip – e Yukine poi non ha molta voglia di spiegare _come_ e _quando_ il suo celebre astio nei confronti del pattinatore si sia attenuato abbastanza da farle considerare una relazione diversa dallo strettamente professionale con lui come un'idea accettabile.

Sono una questione privata, dopotutto, gli eventi che l'hanno praticamente costretta a vedere Yato sotto una luce diversa e non come un semplice atleta di talento che ha lasciato che la fama lo trasformasse in una persona terribilmente arrogante ed egocentrica – un rischio del mestiere, in realtà, considerando che sotto sotto le persone che riescono a scalare la vetta come lui sono tutte un po' dive, Yukine stessa non è del tutto innocente: il fatto che l'avesse etichettato come un caso perso da ben prima di scambiare qualche parola con lui, nonostante Hiyori avesse cercato più di una volta di spingerla a guardare oltre alla persona pubblica che Yato si era costruito all'inizio della sua carriera, non le fa sicuramente onore.

Proprio quando Yukine è a un passo dal gettare la spugna e rientrare nella hall, perché almeno è riscaldata e alla vigilia delle competizioni preferirebbe non perdere qualche dito per il freddo che in qualche modo è riuscito a penetrare sotto tutti i suoi strati di vestiti, Yato emerge dall'albergo con il suo stupido sorriso pubblico stampato in faccia – e incrocia praticamente all'istante il suo sguardo, dove lo sta aspettando con impazienza dall'altra parte della strada. Anche dalla distanza Yukine riesce a cogliere il modo in cui la sua espressione si ammorbidisce in qualcosa di più sincero, il modo in cui la piega delle sue labbra sembra chiederle scusa per il ritardo, e rotea gli occhi prima di scrollare le spalle e cominciare a camminare a passo spedito verso la direzione del ristorante che hanno scelto per cenare insieme – l'altro pattinatore avrà tempo per scusarsi a parole, quando arriveranno a destinazione, l'unico obiettivo di Yukine per adesso è riuscire a entrare in un locale in cui può riscaldarsi un po'.

Avrà pure capito che la sua prima impressione di Yato non fosse corretta e che il ragazzo non si meritasse tutte le cattiverie che non si è mai trattenuta dal dire su di lui, ma questo sicuramente non cambia il fatto che farlo supplicare un po' prima di accettare le sue scuse per l'ennesimo ritardo a un appuntamento è qualcosa che Yukine adora – anche se, ed è una verità che conoscono entrambi, è già perdonato quando le rivolge quel tipo di sorriso.


End file.
